Invisible
by Dash-Rendar
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Raven screws up in a fight against Cinderblock and the others make fun of her for it. How will she take it? R & R!


Teen Titans

Invisible

Hey guys! I decided to write a BB/Rae songfic. Please don't laugh at my song choice. I thought it would be a good song to write with, since Raven thinks she's invisible sometimes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, nor did I write Invisible. This belongs to Ashlee Simpson. Again, DON'T LAUGH AT THE SONG CHOICE! IT WAS THE BEST SONG WITH INVISIBLE AS THE TITLE WITHOUT ANY LANGUAGE IN THE SONG!

_Like a grain on the beach _

_Like a star in the sky_

Raven ran down the hall to her room, hood over her head. "Why can't they just accept I'm different?" she asked herself as her door hissed open.

_Far too many to count with the naked eye _

_They won't see you_

She picked up her book, reading through the pages with practiced ease, reaffirming her spells and chants into her head. "If they don't like me, why did they pick me for the team? Ever since the Trigon incident, they've all been pushing me away." A tear formed in her left eye, blurring her vision and magnifying the violet pupil that sat beneath it. "Now when I messed up in the fight with Cinderblock, they all make fun of me. I'm not perfect and I didn't have enough time to block his punch."

_Go ahead _

_Walk on by_

Cyborg went to see if Raven was okay. "We shouldn't have been so hard on her. She just made a small mistake." He stopped in front of her door, swallowing a lump in his throat. "Um, Rae? You okay?"

_You don't know I'm alive _

_Maybe one day you'll find_

"Go away. You're just going to make fun of me again. I don't need it. I know I'm different, why can't you accept that?" She cracked the door open enough to shoot a blast of energy at him, sending him crashing into the wall behind.

_You should open your eyes _

_You don't know me _

"Sheesh, Raven. If you don't want my apology, I'll take it and leave. I was going to say I'm sorry for teasing you, but now I realize you are just a cold hearted Goth like everyone says." He turned and walked down to the main room, fuming.

_You're the one who looked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible_

"How'd it go, Cy?" Robin asked, seeing his friend had returned.

"Dude, we're gonna need some more plaster for the wall in front of her door. I knocked on her door to apologize and she cracked it open to blast me! She's got one heck of an attitude problem. I'm staying away from her from now on."

_And you're the one who walked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible_

"We need to get an apology in somehow. I'll try talking to her. Maybe she'll feel better if it was me. We do have a connection. Back in a sec." He walked down the hall and saw the dent. "Raven? Can we talk?" Robin called through the door.

_Little things adding up _

_Try so hard not to rush _

"No! I want to be alone. Leave!" She yelled from inside, tears forming again, dropping onto the bed sheet. "You all hate me. I'm going to pack up and leave and nothing you say can stop me." The sound of her energy came and then silence.

_Giving in, letting go of the world we know _

_They won't see you_

"Raven? Raven, open up now." No response. "I'm coming in." Robin kicked the door in, sending wood flying every which way. The room was filled with her books and statues, but no Raven. "Blast it all. She did leave!" He ran back to the main room and yelled, "TITANS! Move! Raven's left the Tower and we have to find her. Fan out and check her usual hang outs."

_Force it down _

_Lose the taste_

Beast Boy said, "Um, not to burst your bubble dude, but we don't know where she hangs out. She mostly stays in her room."

_They all think it's a waste _

_We don't need to believe every word they say, no _

_They don't know me_

"Good point. Her locator is already disconnected. Just search the city, call if you find her. Now, move out." Robin disappeared through the double doors with a swish of his cape.

Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and shrugged, following Robin to the garage.

_You're the one who looked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible_

Beast Boy flew out the window as a hawk and landed in the park a few minutes later. "Come on Rae. I know you're not invisible. Where are you?" He started walked, turning his head in every direction trying to find the Gothic looking girl.

_And you're the one who walked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible_

No sooner had he taken a step to the left, near the fountain, than he bumped into a blue cloaked figure, who started running away.

_It's so easy to be lost _

_But maybe you're not lost at all_

"Rae! Come back!" Beast Boy called after her, morphing into a cheetah and sprinted after her. He overshot her and morphed into a bear, blocking the path. The familiar chant of "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" came across the clearing, a black claw of energy grabbing him and stuck him in a nearby oak. She whizzed past, not looking back.

_Do you recognize me? _

_Do you know who I am? _

'If they don't care, then why are they searching for me? Probably for more jokes about my screw up today' she thought to herself as she levitated down the path and quickly ducked into a cloak shop, purchased a green cloak and walked out.

_Do you see me now? _

_Do you see me now? _

Beast Boy had flew with her, landing behind her and grabbing her shoulder. "Raven, stop it! We've been looking all over for you! We want to apologize, for goodness sakes!"

_You're the one who looked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible _

"How can you apologize when you can't even see me? I'm invisible to you. You shunned me because I'm different, laughed at me when I messed up. How do I know you won't do it again?"

"Cuz Rae. We're your friends. We may not mean to hurt you, but we do sometimes. We need to learn to accept people for who they are.

_And you're the one who walked right through me _

_Now you're saying that you knew me _

_When I was invisible _

She turned to face him, dislodging his hand. "Why didn't you say that earlier? Why didn't you come to apologize?" She lowered her head. "I should have listened to the others. Who wanted to find me? You, Star, Cy?"

_I'm invisible_

"Robin sent us out. I found you Rae. You're not invisible. I see you for who you are, a person with unique abilities. You put them to good use, the same way I would if I had them." He looked her in the eye and said, "You're special Rae. I know it. The others are choosing to ignore it right now.

_I'm invisible _

Before she knew what was happening, he grabbed her, giving her a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go home."

She looked back at him, eyes shining. She smiled faintly before returning the kiss, causing a nearby car to explode.

Robin saw it from his perch and radioed the others. "I've got an explosion on the corner of James and 5th. I'm going in." Confirmations came in that the others were on their way. While swinging in on his rope, a nearby store window exploded, glass shards gone flying every which way, hitting a few pedestrians.

He landed, looking around for a bad guy. Imagine his surprise when he found Beast Boy and Raven with locked lips, her hands cradling his head. "Raven? What are you doing?"

She pulled away, blushing furiously. "Thanking a friend for an apology." The others landed, looked at Raven, then Beast Boy, who was swaying back and forth in a daze.

"Did she do what I think she did?" Cyborg asked, scanning Beast Boy, noting his pulse was up.

"Yea, I think so, considering I caught them at it." Robin smirked. "Oh, I'll make sure to remember this for a looooong time."

Raven looked at him, putting a black claw of energy over his head. "You even breathe about this and I'll make sure you regret it." When he backed away slowly, she said, "I'm ready to go home."

Well, hope y'all enjoyed this. Reviews would be appreciated! No flames, please! Gets down on his knees and begs

Also, I've decided to start a story contest. Pairing must be Beast Boy/Raven. Also must be a one shot. Songfics are optional, but they must follow the below criteria.

Winner will receive a story request from me in either the Teen Titans or Star Wars category.

Second place will be allowed to give me a song idea for a songfic/one shot.

Third will receive the ability to create a character for any story I write in future. I will private message all participants with the placings.

Here's the criteria for the songfics out there and rule 1 applies to all stories

There can be no sexual references or bad language.

The song can't be more than three or four verses, excluding the chorus and bridge.

The song can't be by Billy Talent, Nine Inch Nails, Three Days Grace (I find their works too depressing), or any female artist, except Avril Lavigne. This songfic was a one-time deal. I will also not write any songfics using songs from the above artists. Live with it, I don't like their music.

The rating can't be above T. I won't read anything above that.

A maximum of 5 points will be given for

Creativity

Content

Grammar (unless it's Cyborg talking!)

Attention to detail (The more detail, the better, in my opinion)

Bonus points for using a song that fits with the plot line

For a grand total of 25/20 points, if songfic points are awarded.

Have fun! Post the story you will be using in your review!

Love, peace and chicken grease!

Dash


End file.
